Lazos de Sangre
by Laguna Sue
Summary: Después de un pequeño accidente, Sasuke y Naruto toman una decisión desesperada que podría traer o no grandes consecuencias para el Uchiha (AU) SasuSaku
1. Una desición desesperada

**Reportandome con otro fic SasuSaku**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Este es un pequeño prologo**

* * *

UNA DECISIÓN DESESPERADA

– no se en que estaba pensando cuanto te hice caso dobe

Por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha, dos muchachos platicaban a bordo de un hermoso convertible negro, ambos contaban con una edad aproximada de 22 años, el conductor, Sasuke Uchiha, era un joven apuesto de cabello azabache y otros tan negros como la noche, su piel nívea liza lo hacía realmente sexy, unos jeans de mezclilla un poco desgastados y una camisa azul marino con los primeros botones sueltos.

– en que era una buena idea

Su compañero Naruto Uzumaki, en el asiento de copiloto era un joven rubio de ojos azules, realmente apuesto y con un aire travieso, su sonrisa zorruna se hacía presente cada segundo, tenía unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas y el cabello alborotado, este vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una chaqueta naranja.

– Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte escuchado Naruto – menciono el azabache mientras paraba ante un semáforo en alto

– vamos teme – fue la contestación de su compañero – ahora ya tenemos el dinero suficiente para arreglar el problemita – sonrió viendo a su amigo

– Está bien – soltó en un suspiro el conductor

– Si no fuera por el rayoncito que le hiciste al auto de tu padre no estaríamos en este lio – exclamo en modo de regaño el Uzumaki a lo que solo gano una mueca de fastidio del Uchiha

– ¿rayoncito? – Soltó el volante el azabache – ¿Enserio? – se acercó a su compañero tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta – Naruto… a eso no se le llama rayoncito! – lo soltó de golpe y volvió a tomar el volante del auto

– fue tu culpa teme – reclamo el rubio acomodándose la prenda

– ¡por supuesto que no! – dijo el Uchiha mientras volvía a arrancar el deportivo – Y deja de decirme teme dobe

– Bien – suspiro el rubio – que tal si lo dejamos en que fue culpa de los dos

– Hmp – se resignó Sasuke

– Lo sabes – volvió a comenzar el rubio al no recibir más que un monosílabo por parte de su amigo – si no me hubieran elegido a mi como conductor designado, nada de esto hubiera pasado

– se supone que fuiste elegido al azar y todo para que no pasara ningún accidente

– Y no tome ni una gota – dijo alzando la mano derecha en son de juramento

– Y aun así – hizo una pausa – ¡casi estrellas el auto contra un árbol! – dejo una mano libre para golpear la cabeza de su idiota amigo

– ¡Auch! – se quejó el rubio sobándose la cabeza – ¡no podía atropellar a la pobre mama pata y sus patitos teme! – Reclamo alzando los dos brazos – eso me haría un asesino – hizo una mueca de horror

– pudiste haber frenado idiota

– en ese momento solo pensé en esquivarlos teme

– Bien – dijo a punto de estallar – dejemos esto por la paz o terminare matándote

– y te agradezco que no me mates teme – contesto aliviado el Uzumaki

– ahora solo queda pagarle al tipo ese y poder volver a mi vida normal

– quien pensaría que tu padre casi te deshereda, mira que cancelar todas tus tarjetas y amenazarte con no darte el puesto que te corresponde en la empresa solo por un pequeño accidente – y volvía a comenzar la discusión

– Naruto – hablo el azabache – ese era su auto preferido

– puede comprarse otro ¿no?

– solo hay siete como esos y ya todos están comprados, dime ¿cómo podría comprar otro? – freno de golpe frente a una agencia de autos y acerco peligrosamente el puño al rostro de su amigo

– Está bien, no te me esponjes – dijo poniendo las manos delante de si para protegerse – con el dinero que yo tengo ahorrado, el tuyo y lo que acabamos de obtener, ya completamos lo de la compostura

– esto costo una fortuna

– ni que lo digas, casi pierdo el alma cuando nos dijeron cuanto iba a costar

– Vamos – salió del auto para entrar al edificio – ya quiero olvidar lo que me obligaste a hacer

– lo iba a hacer yo, pero quien iba a pensar que no me aceptarían – menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa alcanzando a su amigo que ya iba bastante adelantado

– eso es porque ayer te bebiste casi diez litros de alcohol

– tenía que desestrezarme de alguna forma

– Idiota – susurro entrando al asesor del vestíbulo

– Ya paso – mencionó el rubio mientras se adentraba al asesor y presionaba el ultimo botón de arriba – además, es poco probable que con solo esa muestra pegue teme

– no quiero pensar en lo que pasara si mi madre se entera que me obligaste a ser… – bajo la mirada al piso y su frente se oscureció mientras en un susurro poco audible se decía a sí mismo – …donador de esperma

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Acepto comentarios, criticas constructivas y sugerencias**

 **Se despide, Sue**


	2. Reacción en cadena

**Hola a todos, les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta pequeña historia, espero que sea de su agrado**

 **recuerden que los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

REACCION EN CADENA

En el centro de la ciudad de Konoha un enorme hospital se alzaba entre otros tantos edificios, en la sala de espera varios jóvenes, adultos e incluso niños esperaban sentados por noticias de sus parientes y conocidos internados o en consulta.

Del lado izquierdo una puerta doble de cristal con la leyenda "Clínica de Fertilidad" se habría, dejando pasar a una despampanante rubia que se plantó frente a la recepcionista y recogió varios expedientes.

– bien, ¿que tenemos para hoy? – pregunto abriendo los expedientes de par en par y leer entre líneas algunos párrafos.

– hay dos chicos que quieren… – la recepcionista, una chica de cabello negro, no termino de formular su enunciado cuando su jefa comenzó a hablar

– ¿otra vez? – pregunto con cierta molestia la rubia – ¿ya les dijiste que no admitimos a menores den edad?

– no lo son Tsunade-sama – casi tartamudeo la pobre chica

– bien, entonces ya sabes, has el cuestionario y pásalos a los cubículos

– Si, Tsunade-sama

En las bancas de recepción dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, miraban a todos lados y a ninguno a la vez cuando la joven recepcionista se les acerco con dos tablillas de papeles.

– bien chicos – hablo llamando la atención de los jóvenes – deben llenar este cuestionario – le tendió a cada uno una tablilla – una vez que terminen háganmelos llegar y podrán pasar a los cubículos del fondo, cuando este hecho se les entregara el dinero… ya saben que no es mucho ¿verdad?

– lo sabemos, pero no importa, es lo suficiente – contesto el rubio y volteo a ver a su amigo que ruborizado miraba atentamente sus pies mientras la recepcionista regresaba a su puesto

– Naruto, yo no hare esto – dijo de repente el pelinegro

– no te preocupes teme, conmigo es más que suficiente – el rubio fijo su mirada en la lista que tenía en la primera hoja de la tablilla

– bien – contesto más relajado Sasuke y dejo la tablilla que le habían dado en el asiento vacío de al lado

– oh no – la mirada del rubio palideció

– ¿qué sucede? – pregunto asustado el Uchiha

– tenemos un problema

– ¿un problema? ¿Qué problema?

– ayer tome alcohol – dijo con remordimiento el Uzumaki

– ¿y eso que? – pregunto con intriga el azabache arqueando una de sus cejas

– aquí dice que si has bebido en menos de 24 horas no se puede donar – señalo el punto en la tablilla y la acerco al pelinegro

– bueno, no creo que una copa de alcohol sea mucho problema, no lo sabrán – respondió con naturalidad el Uchiha y le indico al rubio que llenara el cuestionario

– no fue una copa – agrego el Uzumaki

– dos o tres da lo mismo – el pelinegro hizo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia al argumento de su amigo

– teme – la voz del rubio se cortó por un momento – fueron unas tres botellas

– ¿estás idiota? – grito en un susurro el Uchiha – Bueno, ¿a quién le pregunto?, es obvio que eres idiota – dijo dándole un zape al rubio

– no tienes que insultar teme – se sobo la cabeza y miro con reproche a su compañero

– ¿porque lo hiciste?

– estaba nervioso por venir hoy así que lo hice para relajarme

– ¿ahora qué haremos?

– hazlo tú – una enorme sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en la mirada del rubio

– ¡¿QUE?! – grito el Uchiha levantándose de su asiento y las miradas de los presentes restantes se dirigieron a el

– vamos, solo necesitamos vender una muestra – lo animo su amigo dándole palmadas en el hombro para que se calmara y volviera a sentarse

– ¿estás loco? – pregunto más calmado el pelinegro – No lo hare

– ya estamos aquí Sasuke así que no seas cobarde

– vine porque tu dijiste que lo harías

– solo será una muestra de nada – le restó importancia al asunto el rubio

– no lo are – dijo firme el azabache cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos

– vamos Sasuke, hazlo… no pasara nada

– y si termino con hijos regados? – abrió uno de sus negros ojos y miro de reojo al Uzumaki a su lado

– vamos, ¿crees que por una muestra embarazaras a una mujer? – pregunto el rubio con un pequeño tono de burla hacia su amigo

– para eso son estos bancos Naruto – dijo con obviedad el azabache

– hazlo

– no lo hare

– ¿algún problema? – apareció de repente preguntando una bella rubia de ojos azules

– ninguno, señorita, ya nos vamos – contesto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su asiento

– ¿no pasaran a los cubículos? – un deje de tristeza fingida corrió por la voz de la rubia

– lo siento, pero mi torpe compañero tomo alcohol ayer así que no podrá hacerlo

– ¿y usted? Estoy segura que su genética es muy deseada – uso la voz más coqueta que pudo – es usted muy apuesto

– esta… – un tic corrió por la ceja de Sasuke mientras miraba a la rubia – usted está acosándome

– para nada – sonrió la ojiazul

– lo hará – hablo el rubio Uzumaki dando una palmada en la espada del pelinegro quien volteo a verlo con molestia

– Naruto yo no dije que… – no termino de hablar cuando la chica hablo

– síganme los cubículos están en el fondo – dijo para después ser seguida por los dos jóvenes

– dobe no lo hare – dijo en un susurro el pelinegro una vez llegando a la puerta con el numero 1 tallado en el frente

– ya estamos aquí teme así que coopera. solo será una pequeña muestra

– está bien... – accedió Sasuke – pero me las pagaras

– claro teme – sonrió el rubio y suprimió una pequeña risa que luchaba por salir

– pase – la rubia le entrego un frasco y abrió la puerta para que el azabache entrara al pequeño cuarto blanco con revistas y varios videos – cuando termine búsqueme y todo habrá acabado – la chica se retiró dejando al rubio solo

– bien, aquí esta – después de un rato salió el azabache con el pequeño frasco en la mano

– te tardaste teme – reprocho el rubio con molestia

– cómo quieres que me concentre cuando no es algo que yo quiera hacer

– para mí que te estas oxidando, hace mucho tiempo que no tienes novia – en la frente del Uchiha se formó una enorme venita que daba a entender la molestia del pelinegro

– utsuratonkachi – gruño entre dientes el pelinegro para salir enseguida en búsqueda de la rubia

Después de haber dado a la rubia el frasco esta les dio una hoja para que entregaran en recepción y les fuera dada su paga

– esta es la última Tsunade-sama – una rubia de ojos azules se asomaba por la puerta de la directora del hospital a la que le entrego un frasco de muestra

– ¿dónde está el cuestionario? – pregunto la directora a la rubia recién llegada

– el… ¿cuestionario? – el nerviosismo se hizo presente en la voz de la chica

– sí ya sabes que todas las muestras se deben almacenar con su respectivo cuestionario y fotografía

– bueno… yo

– Ino – amenazo Tsunade con la mirada mientras la ojiazul buscaba una salida a su problema

– yo – suspiro derrotada – lo olvide – se rindió al no encontrar otra explicación que darle a su jefa

– ¿pagaste por una muestra que no nos servirá? – la Senju comenzaba a molestarse

– lo siento Tsunade-sama

– no nos servirá de nada seguir discutiendo – suspiro – llama a Sakura

– la llamare enseguida – la Yamanaka salió de la oficina en busca de Sakura

Al llegar a una puerta de madera con la placa Haruno Sakura en el frente la abrió dándose paso directo hacia el escritorio donde una mata rosa reposaba sobre el

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	3. El error

**Hola de nuevo, lamento la espera**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo**

* * *

EL ERROR

En la oficina de presidencia de Uchiha Corp., una prestigiada empresa de tecnología, un apuesto pelinegro inmerso en varias pilas de papeles se encontraba trazando garabatos sobre una hoja de papel en blanco, sus ojos se perdían en la hoja como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero un extraño zumbido lo saco de sus pensamientos volviéndolo a la realidad y del teléfono a su lado una voz de mujer se hizo presente.

– disculpe Uchiha-san pero el vicepresidente está aquí, quiere pasar a verlo – dijo la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador

– Temari, dile que no qui… – su frase fue interrumpida inmediatamente por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par por la cual entro un guapo rubio con cara de molestia y un poco de preocupación.

– ¡teme! – dijo el rubio antes de azotar sobre el escritorio un sobre azul con varias hojas dentro – No estoy aquí para hacerte la vida difícil – cruzo los brazos y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio – por el momento – sonrió

– estoy ocupado Naruto – dijo el pelinegro tomándose el empeine de la nariz con los dedos y cerrando los ojos

Después de graduarse ambos de la universidad Sasuke había tomado la presidencia de la empresa por insistencia de su padre, poco después contrato a Naruto como vicepresidente ante el retiro del antiguo ocupante del puesto, si bien sabía que su amigo era un revoltoso que varias veces lo había metido en serios problemas, sabia también que era un genio para la administración, matemáticas e informática cuando este se lo proponía, realmente confiaba en el para ser su mano derecha, aunque nunca en su vida se lo diría de frente.

– y se puede saber ¿qué es tan importante como para dejar de lado el reporte de ventas? – pregunto después de unos segundos el de ojos azules

– Tu – el ojinegro miro el folder azul marino que anteriormente el Uzumaki dejo sobre el escritorio – ¿tú lo trajiste por cuenta propia? – el rubio solo alzo los hombros restando importancia al asunto

– me preocupé cuando no te vi en mi oficina a primera hora como cada fin de mes, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – la mirada del rubio reflejo algo de curiosidad y preocupación a lo que el pelinegro solo resoplo

– es solo que he estado distraído – se excuso

– tu? – Naruto arqueo una ceja, no le creía en lo absoluto

– es un asunto delicado – fue lo que respondió el pelinegro antes de que el intercomunicador sonara de nuevo

– señor su hermano está aquí – se escuchó la voz de Temari

– hazlo pasar – respondió Sasuke e inmediatamente después la puerta de la oficina se abrió

– Itachi – saludo Sasuke al recién llegado

– Sasuke – respondió al saludo Itachi – tengo los resultados que me pediste – continúo entregando un sobre blanco a su hermano

– ¿y? – pregunto Sasuke antes de abrir el sobre

– dice la verdad – suspiro el Uchiha mayor y miro a su hermano que solo apretaba los dientes

– ¿podemos verificar que dice la vedad sobre que yo? – antes de terminar de formular su pregunta el Uchiha mayor negro con la cabeza y hablo

– es muy pronto aun

– demonios – maldijo Sasuke

Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, un prestigiado medico a su corta edad, nunca quiso seguir en el imperio de su padre y muy a pesar de este, hizo su carrera en medicina con especialidad en cirugía cerebro-vascular graduándose con grandes honores y muchas propuestas de los más famosos hospitales, sin embargo, decidió quedarse en el país y trabajar en el hospital privado de su tío… Hatake Kakashi

– ¿se puede saber de qué están hablando? – pregunto el rubio que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen de la plática entre Uchiha

– creo que no es algo que… – hablo Itachi siendo interrumpido por su hermano quien solo le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo dejara hablar a el

– le diré

– ¿que? – se sabía de ante mano que Sasuke no era alguien de los que compartían sus secretos personales a nadie, y si se lo había dicho a Itachi es porque de verdad era algo grande

– tarde o temprano me desesperara con preguntas para averiguarlo – suspiro el menor de los hermanos

– está bien – se resignó Itachi

– sí que me conoces teme, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan fuera de ti?

– Karin está embarazada – dijo sin más el Uchiha menor y después de un minuto en el que el rubio solo lo miro sin decir nada se escuchó un fuerte y sonoro grito

– ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?!

– la verdad ni siquiera recuerdo como paso – explico cansadamente el pelinegro involucrado

Dos meses antes

– sus exámenes han salido excelentes, usted tiene una salud implacable – una hermosa pelirrosa con anteojos entraba a uno de los tantos consultorios de la clínica de fertilidad del HGK con un sobre blanco en mano y varias hojas dobladas sobre este

– cuando podremos empezar con el tratamiento – sentada sobre la camilla del consultorio esperaba una pelirroja de ojos rojizos detrás de unos bonitos anteojos negros.

– no mostro ninguna dificultad con respecto a su ovulación o niveles hormonales así que en su próxima fecha de ovulación podremos hacer la inseminación – contestó sin más Sakura

– ¿y eso cuando es? – preguntó ansiosa la paciente

– déjeme ver… - la Haruno revisó los papeles que aún tenía en las manos — los días son seis y siete de este mes

– eso es dentro de cuatro días – la pelirroja ahogó un grito que paso imperceptible ante la de ojos verdes

– si no está conforme con los días podemos programarlo para el próximo mes – contesto tranquilamente la medico

– no, no, está bien… - siguió hablando ya mas calmada Karin - entre más pronto mejor

– entonces la veremos dentro de cuatro días – Sakura sonrió y avanzó a la puerta de salida, pero la voz de su paciente la detuvo

– ¿hay algunas restricciones que tengo que tomar en cuenta? - preguntó ansiosa Karin

– claro, lo más importante es mantener el organismo limpio de toxinas, dígase alcohol o nicotina y ejemplos como esos

– ¿desde hoy?

– bueno sería lo mejor, pero supongo que con tres días antes del tratamiento estará bien

– entonces, nos veremos después

– que tenga buen día – ambas se despidieron y salieron del consultorio

Karin salió de la clínica asegurándose de que nadie alrededor la viera y reconociera, una vez fuera subió a un automóvil color negro que ya la esperaba frente a la puerta y pidió al chofer que la llevará al edificio de las empresas Uchiha

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	4. Mi decisión

**siento mucho la tardanza, espero les este gustando la historia, sin mas por el momento les dejo el capitulo 4**

 **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **la historia es de mi cabecita loca n.n**

* * *

MI DECISIÓN

Ino y sakura aún no salían del cuarto frío donde guardaban las muestras, ambas buscaban la solución para su recién descubierto problema

– Sakura si Tsunade-sama se entera seguro ardero como el infierno – Ino gritaba en silencio como desesperada mientras sakura no salía de su shock inicial

– Sí, se enojara – reaccionó porfin la peligrosa – bastante, pero… talvez no sea para exagerar – sonrió nerviosa

– Claro que es para exagerar – replicó Ino

– solo es una muestra Ino, no se dará cuenta

– una muestra que le costó – Ino se puso frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros – sabes que hoy en día es difícil que los hombres donen el esperma solo porque si, es por eso que implementamos el comprarlas

– lo se

– Tsunade-sama hace todo para no perderlas – a Ino casi le daba un infarto allí mismo

– lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo, solo hay que asignarle el reporte y ya – contesto Sakura tranquilamente y restándole importancia

– No lo encuentro – sakura abrió los ojos a mas no poder

– ¿que? – miro a Ino

– La oficina que tu tenías es la que ahora tengo yo – comenzó a relatar la rubia – y ya busqué el reporte de esta muestra – hizo una pausa dramática – no esta

– lo haremos de nuevo – Sakura cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos

– Sakura, no tengo memoria de elefante – dijo Ino aun frente a ella

– Yo recuerdo que tu habías dicho que era de esos hombres que no se olvidaban– replico sakura

– pues lamento haber dicho eso, pero no recuerdo al tipo – Ino cruzo los brazos

– Bueno, creo que tendremos que dejarla – la pelirrosa alzo los brazos rendida pues no se le ocurría ya nada

– ¿y tú? – pregunto uno y sakura la miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza

– ¿yo que? – pregunto la haruno confundida

– ¿tu recuerdas como era? – siguió Ino

– ¡yo ni siquiera lo vi Ino! – grito Sakura

– Pero yo te lo describí – se defendió la rubia

– Sí, pero estaba tan cansada ese día que no recuerdo nada de lo que hice – contesto Sakura – vamos que ni siquiera sé lo que hice la semana pasada

– ¿y ahora? – Ino pregunto por alguna otra opción, si es que la había

– Yo la comprare – contesto decidida la Haruno

– ¿estás loca? – Se sobresaltó su amiga al escuchar la respuesta de la tranquila voz de su compañera – Sakura, no estás lista para ser madre – la regaño

– Ino no estoy hablando de hacerme el tratamiento – se defendió la pelirrosa

– entonces… – pregunto confundida Ino

– Solo comprare la muestra… – contesto simplemente la Haruno pero al parecer Ino seguía sin entender el plan que tenía – la comprare en lo que Tsunade sama la compró y así no tendrá que perder el dinero que pago por ella

– ¿y qué harás tú con una muestra de esperma? – pregunto curiosa la Yamanaka

– la guardare

– ¿enserio? – no le creía ni una sola palabra

– Sí, talvez algún día la use... – Ino la miro alzando una ceja – no lo se

– Bueno… – se rindió la rubia – en ese caso supongo que solo are el papeleo

– no le digas nada a nadie – pidió Sakura

– ¿pero qué hay de Tsunade-sama?

– Ya se enterará – suspiro la chica – si le decimos ahora sabrá que no completamos el trabajo esa vez

– pero tenemos que hacer algo con el archivo del reporte de la muestra

– inventaremos uno

– Bien – ambas salieron del lugar

Mientras tanto en una mansión a las afueras de Konoha una discusión bastante incomoda y ruidosa se llevaba a cabo, los vecinos salieron de sus casas al escuchar un estruendoso grito de mujer.

– ¡que! ¿¡Pero… como!? – grito una mujer de hermosos y largos cabellos negros sentada en un sillón de dos plazas al lado de su marido y frente a dos hombres de cabellos y ojos negros

– vamos mama con dos hijos deberías saber ya cómo se hacen los bebes – hablo como si nada uno de los hombres, alto con cabello Larco atado a una coleta baja, bajos sus ojos negros dos marcas se hacían presentes

– Cariño – dijo más calmada la mujer mirando a su hijo mayor – eres mi hijo y te amo, pero no debes hablarle así a tu madre

– lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, lo siento – contesto el joven con una risa ligera

– Bueno, Sasuke-chan – siguió la mujer hacia su hijo menor – ahora explícame cómo es eso de que Karin espera a un hijo tuyo

– No estoy seguro de que sea mía mama – contesto seriamente el Uchiha menor recargado en uno de los muebles de la sala

– ¿entonces porque ella lo asegura?

– veras… – suspiro el Uchiha y comenzó a contar la historia de cómo había pasado todo el embrollo

Después de unos minutos todos comprendieron el porqué de la duda de paternidad del menor de los Uchiha

– Así que esa mujer se atrevió a tenderte una trampa – Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer tranquila pero cuando alguien se metía con uno de sus bebes su enojo podía ser incontrolable

– Pensé que eras más listo Sasuke – hablo por fin el patriarca de la casa pero callo cuando la mirada de su mujer se posó en el

– solo pensé que si accedía podría quitármela de encima – suspiro nuevamente Sasuke cansado

– Esta puede ser una gran oportunidad – hablo de nuevo Fugaku y los tres restantes lo miraron

– ¿oportunidad? – pregunto Itachi

– Por supuesto – contesto Fugaku – si Sasuke se casa con Minazuki podremos controlar también la empresa de su padre

– Fugaku – regaño su mujer – este no es momento para pensar en negocios

– Sasuke ni siquiera sabe si es su hijo – siguió Itachi

– Exacto – secundo Mikoto – si ese niño no resulta ser tu nieto le darás tus preciadas empresas a otra familia – sabia donde darle exactamente a su marido

– Tienes razón – finalizo Fugaku dándole la razón a su mujer que solo sonrió – primero tenemos que estar seguros de que el niño es tuyo

– mientras tanto tienes que hacerte cargo de los gastos de Karin – Mikoto miro a Sasuke que solo regreso una mirada de molestia

– Ella tiene dinero suficiente para hacerlo – dijo fríamente cruzando los brazos

– Sasuke-chan! – regaño su madre

– está bien, lo hare – a Mikoto ninguno de los tres Uchiha podía negarle nada

– así me gusta cariño, debes ser un hombre responsable

– tsk

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	5. 40 semanas parte I

**hola de nuevo**

 **lamento la tardanza pero he tenido algunos problemas de inspiración y tiempo**

 **sin mas les dejo el capitulo 5 que es algo así como un pequeño diario con intervención de pequeñas conversaciones o** **diálogos**

 **los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto**

 **la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad**

* * *

40 SEMANAS

Pov Sakura

Semana 3

Pip-pip-pip 5:00 am

Odio ese despertador, siempre interrumpe mis sueños en la mejor parte ¿Por qué no puede dejar que termine? O siquiera interrumpirlos en algo no tan interesante… en fin. Hay… ¡no otra vez!

Como todas las mañanas de esta semana he salido corriendo al baño nada más despierto, malditas nauseas… no puedo retener nada en el estómago por su culpa salvo… tomates. ¿Por qué tomates? No pudieron ser chocolates, fresas o algo mas ammm apetecible, que más diera yo por comerme unos anko (bolas de masa hervida) recubiertos con jarabe, un umeboshi o un anmitsu… hay no, hay vienen de nuevo.

Y seguimos con la rutina, salgo del baño después de vomitar unas dos o tres veces, tomo una ducha, me visto, peino y de más y como últimamente no puedo comer nada en el desayuno solo me queda tomar un paquete de galletas saladas de la alacena… ¿Cuándo terminara esta tortura? Salgo hacia el hospital exactamente a las 5:30, no se ve ni un alma por la calle ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar tan temprano? Ya recordé… porque soy la directora del hospital, menos mal a Ino se le ha ocurrido la grandiosa idea de llegar a la misma hora que yo… de verdad es una grandiosa amiga. Tomo el auto del garaje y arranco directo hacia el hospital.

Hace unas semanas que me hice la inseminación artificial, ahora debo tener unas ammm 3 semanas de gestación, aun me pregunto porque lo hice y la verdad no encuentro ninguna respuesta lógica, talvez me precipite demasiado, fue una decisión tomada en el momento pero ahora, ahora… ya no puedo echarme hacia atrás, es una vida que llevo dentro de mí y he de respetarla y quererla, después de todo, será mi hijo.

He llegado al hospital 10 minutos antes de las 6:00 am, los doctores y enfermeras de guardia ya están por irse, saludo a cuanta persona se me cruza enfrente, así es todas las mañanas… como me gustaría pasar a la máquina de café y tomar un capuchino… hay no, de nuevo las náuseas, lo que menos he podido tolerar hasta ahora son las cosas dulces… con lo mucho que me gustan los dulces y golosinas... ahora se me antoja el omosubi.

Llego a mi oficina y frente a la puerta ya se encuentra Ino con una bolsa, me sonríe y yo devuelvo el saludo con la mano.

– Te ves terrible – me dijo con una sonrisa a lo que yo solo puedo contestar

– Gracias – dije de forma sarcástica

– Tsunade-sama me dijo que querías verme hoy temprano para algo urgente – dijo dándome la bolsa, dentro habían… tomates, menos mal me los trajo picados y con limón, así son más apetecibles.

– siempre te veo temprano Ino – conteste entrando a la oficina

– si pero, bueno… dime ¿qué es lo importante? – pregunto siguiéndome el paso

– Bueno, he pensado en transferirte – le conteste naturalmente

– ¿transferirme? – su cara palideció, creo que está malinterpretando las cosas

– hablo de cambiarte de la clínica, trabajaras directo para mi

– ¿de verdad? ¿Me aumentaras el sueldo verdad? – pregunto luego de salir de la luna

– sí, serás asistente de dirección

– ¿que? - reaccionó de pronto - ¿Eso significa que llevare el registro del archivo? – pregunto con cara de espanto

– Si – conteste rápido antes de que comenzara a gritar como la loca que sé que es

– ¿estás loca? – Al parecer no sirvió de mucho cortar su momento de locura – ¿Sabes cuantos pacientes se atienden diariamente?

– Con el archivo de la clínica no tenías problema – le reclame cruzando los brazos

– sí, ¿pero qué comparas? En la clínica llevamos si acaso 5 pacientes al día, en el hospital son esos mismos 5 en una hora, si no es que mas

– no exageres, además tendrás ayuda, tu solo me pasaras los que te den que tenga que ver yo misma

– Creo que eso suena mejor – se calmó de repente

\- además te transfiero porque me has ayudado mucho estas semanas – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir e mis ojos – no podría vivir sin ti – malditas hormonas

– No sigas, me sonrojo – Ino e abrazo y yo deje de llorar

– Vamos Ino, acepta – dije una vez que termino el abrazo

– Por supuesto – me sonrió

– Bien, empiezas hoy – dije saliendo de todo drama y volviendo a la compostura

– ¿que? ¿Y mis cosas?

– pediré que pasen todo a tu nuevo escritorio

– gracias

Semana 8

Otro día más, de nuevo las náuseas, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraran? Me pregunto ¿cómo habrá pasado mi madre su embarazo conmigo? Dicen que madre e hija pueden llegar a tener embarazos parecidos aunque… supongo que también puede ser que sea parecido al de la madre de su padre pero… eso es algo que no puedo saber.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué le diré a este niño cuando me pregunte por su papa? Creo que debí preguntarme todo esto cuanto tome esta decisión, bien, como todos los días creo que debo seguir.

Debería pedirle a alguien que se mude conmigo, he tenido algunos mareos y hasta desmayos, lo bueno es que los desmayos me han tocado cuando estoy cerca de alguien, ya ni siquiera puedo conducir, Ino pasa por mi todas las mañanas, creo que ya le he pedido demasiado.

\- ohaio fentrona! – escucho que gritan desde fuera y enseguida el sonido del claxon se hace presente, es hora de salir

\- buenos días Ino – contesto un poco cansada

– ¿no has podido dormir?

– Tengo mucho calor por las noches – esos bochornos me están matando

– Es normal, no te preocupes, pronto pasara – me consoló, pero eso ya no es suficiente

– ¿tú crees?

– claro, dicen que los síntomas desaparecen después del cuarto mes

– Para eso todavía me faltan dos meses más – dije con cansancio y molestia

– por cierto, creo que me mudare contigo

Solo sonrió, no por nada es mi mejor amiga, me ha leído la mente Jejeje

Semana 12

Esta mañana me levantado un poco mejor que semanas anteriores, por fin las náuseas matutinas han desaparecido, pero no puedo decir del resto del día, aún hay alimentos que con olerlos me causan las más terribles y fastidiosas nauseas que jamás he sentido, he bajado 5 kilos estos tres meses pero según Tsunade-sama es totalmente normal que pierda peso los primeros meses.

Hablando de Tsunade-sama, por fin me ha levantado su ley del hielo, debo decir que durante todo este tiempo no me dirigió la palabra, bueno, como ella lleva el seguimiento de mi embarazo ha tenido que verme y hablarme para decir o preguntar solamente lo necesario.

Ino se ha mudado conmigo y realmente ha sido una gran ayuda, cuando me escuchaba levantarme a vomitar, ella enseguida me buscaba un vaso con agua y hasta de vez en cuando sostenía mi cabello… cumplió uno que otro de mis antojos… y hasta aguanta mis cambios repentinos de humor, aunque claro, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas pues hemos terminado peleando muchas veces y hasta me amenazó con renunciar. De verdad agradezco tenerla de mi lado

Aun no se me nota el embarazo, apenas un bultito y eso cuando mi abdomen esta descubierto, pero eso a la cerda no le importa, ella dice que ya parece que me he comido un balón de voleibol.

Me pregunto ¿qué será? Hoy es mi primer ultrasonido.

– y… ahí esta

– ¿Dónde? – mire la pantallita pero solo alcance a ver algunas manchas

– Ahí – Ino me señalo una pequeña mancha con forma de frijol

– No veo nada – entrecerré los ojos

– esa es su cabeza y ese su cuerpo – señalo unas partes de la pequeña mancha

– ¡ya lo vi! – grite der alegría una vez que le vi la forma a lo que ella me decía

– Sakura, has hecho miles de ecografías, ¿cómo es que no distingues a tu propio hijo?

– ¡porque soy una mala madre! – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

– claro que no… no vayas a…

– Buaaaaaaa no merezco ser mama – comencé a llorar como magdalena

– frentona cálmate – Ino comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

– Buaaaaaaa ya no lo veo – creo que había entrado en crisis

– ahí está, ni siquiera se ha movido tanto

– cerda, ¡abrázame!

– odio tus cambios de humor Sakura

– ¡entonces sal de aquí! – deje de llorar y le grite enojada

– y ahora estas enojada – Ino cruzo los brazos y seguimos con el ultrasonido

Semana 25.

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	6. 40 semanas parte II

**siento la tardanza, pero este cap fue algo mas complicado que el anterior jejejeje**

 **los personajes pertenecen a mashashi kishimoto**

 **la historia es totalmente mia**

* * *

40 SEMANAS parte II

Pov Sasuke

Semana 10

No sé por qué siempre pongo el despertador si termino levantándome antes de que este suene, es una costumbre supongo.

Esta mañana llegue como siempre media hora antes que los demás, tengo que revisar que todo en el día anterior haya quedado en orden… ¿que fue eso? Un ruido proveniente de la oficina de mi Utsuratonkachi amigo llamo mi atención.

– sí, terminare temprano – era una voz conocida, pegue la oreja a la puerta y pude escuchar mejor

– Naruto? – susurre

– lo prometo – parece que está hablando por teléfono

–…

– no te preocupes, pasare por ti en cuanto termine – termino de hablar y al parecer colgó

¿El dobe tiene una cita? ¿Un momento, que hago yo escuchando chismes tras la puerta?, oigo pasos avanzar hacia la puerta, será mejor que vaya directo a mi oficina

– Sasuke? – Naruto hablo una vez que salió de su oficina

– hola – dije lo más tranquilo posible

– que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado

– siempre llego a esta hora, tu qué haces aquí? – voltee la conversación

– bueno, jejejeje yo quería empezar temprano para terminar temprano – se nota nervioso

– raro en ti

– sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo una cita y pues… – empezó a tartamudear, donde he visto eso?

– una cita?

– sí, conocí a una chica hace unos meses y pues he estado saliendo con ella por un tiempo – no sabía nada de eso

– cómo es que yo no sabía nada?

– te interesa?

– bueno, eres mi amigo

– quien eres tú y que has hecho con Uchiha Sasuke? – se acercó a mí y me apunto acusadoramente

– que tiene de raro que me importen tus asuntos? – pregunte como si no fuera la cosa

– bueno, normalmente dirías "Hmp, has lo que quieras" – se cruzó de brazos, y es que tenía razón, porque me importaba?

– Hmp, haz lo que quieras – dije y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia mi oficina

– ese es mi teme, pero en fin no quería darte más en que pensar, tienes suficiente con, bueno, ese asuntito – estoy seguro que un aura deprimente me rodeo

– ni me lo recuerdes

– bien teme, tengo cosas que hacer, ya te presentare a mi chica uno de estos días

– Hmp

No sé qué está pasando conmigo, el dobe tiene razón, normalmente no soy así, debe ser todo este asunto de Karin, hablando de ella, cada día está más insoportable.

Según los detalles de la última consulta, le hacen falta vitaminas y algunos suplementos, los análisis de sangre muestran que todo va bien, pero la ecografía decía otra cosa, al parecer está un poco pequeño para el tiempo que tiene.

Debo admitir que al pensar que es mi hijo hace que me preocupe un poco, pero pensar que es de ella me pone furioso, sé que no es la madre que quisiera para mis hijos.

Karin me llama todo el tiempo por pequeñeces como que quiere dulces o galletas, eso no es nutritivo, ¿o sí? Solo le respondo que mande a uno de sus sirvientes a comprarlos o que se coma una zanahoria, sería mejor.

Cada día después del trabajo mi madre me llama para que pase a ver como esta, solo paso a saludar, preguntar como esta y me voy directo al departamento, mama quiere que me vaya a vivir de nuevo a la mansión con Karin, así según ella puede cuidarla y vigilarla, la verdad no sé si sea buena idea.

Semana 12

Mama me convenció, me he mudado de nuevo a la mansión junto con Karin, mama nos ha recibido muy "cariñosamente".

– Karin-chan! Como has estado – mama salió de la nada con su enorme y temible sonrisa

– muy bien Mikoto – saludo Karin con falsa amabilidad

– solo llámame Uchiha-san querida – mama tiene su tan peculiar forma de ser

– claro, Uchiha-san

– dime, como vas con las náuseas y los mareos?

– de hecho, no he tenido – respondió Karin mientras cómodamente me senté a ver el espectáculo

– vaya, que sorpresa, recuerdo que con mis hijos la pase muy mal

– de verdad?, creo que he tenido suerte

– todas las mujeres que han esperado a un Uchiha sufren mucho durante los primeros meses del embarazo, es la genética – papa llego de pronto

– la vas a asustar Fugaku – lo regaño mi madre y papa se sentó a mi lado

– solo recalco las evidencias Mikoto – dijo cruzando los brazos

– puede que haya heredado un buen embarazo de mi madre

– oh querida – dijo mi madre agitando una mano – conozco a tu madre y tampoco lo paso de maravilla

– ¿a no?

– no, ella también sufrió uno que otro mareo y aunque no le fue igual de mal que a mi si sufrió nauseas

– bueno, como dije talvez sea suerte

Semana 15

Ahora aprecio el tener mucho trabajo, me ahorra las horas que tengo que estar en casa con Karin, ella sigue gritoneando que quiere casarse, más ahora que Itachi ha anunciado que se casara con su querida novia.

– así que la boda será aproximadamente en un mes – decía Itachi

– que felicidad hijo – mi madre parecía bastante emocionada

– sí, hemos esperado un buen momento para anunciarlo – explico su novia, una chica rubia de cabello ondulado y ojos color miel

– Akari, querida, bienvenida a la familia – mi madre tomo sus manos entre las suyas y puedo jurar que hazla los ojos le brillaron

– gracias Uchiha-san – Akari solo sonrió

– llámame Mikoto querida – dijo mi madre y Karin que iba bajando las escaleras fue rodada por un aura asesina hacia la recién llegada Akari

– está bien, Mikoto-san

– y dime, ya tienes planeado algo de la boda?

– bueno, no mucho

– qué bien! ¡Déjamelo a mí! – mama salto de alegría y ambas entraron a la cocina

– gracias Mikoto-san – ambas comenzaron a hablar de banquetes, vestidos y pasteles de boda

Lo que me faltaba, mama de verdad que es especial, ahora muestra claramente su favoritismo hacia Akari, debo admitir que desde que conozco a mi cuñada es una de las pocas mujeres que puedo apreciar, es una buena chica, mi hermano la escogió por algo y sé que hizo una buena elección

– y aniki, ¿porque tu prisa por casarte? no eres de los que les guste las cosas apresuradas – pregunte a Itachi que se sentó frente a mi

– no es apresurado, ya lo teníamos planeado, pero con todo lo que paso, no me pareció adecuado en anunciarlo antes – dijo tranquilamente y algo de culpa me invadió

– ya veo, lo siento

– no eres tu últimamente – dijo e inmediatamente las palabras que intercambie con Naruto en la mañana volvieron a mi cabeza

– Naruto también me lo dijo

Últimamente no he sido yo, se me antojan los dulces y el anko, hasta Temari se ha preocupado de que le he pedido mucha comida en estos días, ¿qué es lo que me está pasando?

Semana 20

La boda de mi hermano es hoy, todo el mundo anda de un lado para otro arreglando pequeños detalles, la prensa se ha enterado de todo a pesar de que hicimos todo lo posible porque no fuera así, pero al parecer alguien dio aviso a todos.

– Sasuke-kun que va a decir la prensa de que no estemos casados, pero estamos esperando un niño – Karin paseaba de un lado a otro, a pesar de tener casi cinco meses seguía tan delgada como siempre

– tú fuiste la que les aviso cierto? – estoy seguro de que así fue

–cómo puedes pensar eso de mi Sasuke-kun? – mostro falsa indignación

– porque es una manera de obligarme a casarme contigo

– tendrás que casarte conmigo algún día – señalo

– si es que ese niño es mío

– es tuyo, ya lo veras cuando nazca, seguramente será toda una pequeña copia de ti

– puedes decir lo que quieras – suspire

– ne?

– a la prensa – repetí –puedes decirle que estamos casados

– de verdad? – sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a saltar de alegría

– sí, di lo que quieras

La boda paso sin más contratiempos, Karin se la paso diciendo que nos casamos en secreto hace unos meses de la manera más melosa y romántica posible según para ella, mi hermano parece muy feliz, me alegro que al menos él tenga una mujer que lo ama como el a ella.

Han tratado de hacerme preguntas y gracias a kami he logrado evadir cada una de ellas, ojalá Karin cerrara de una vez esa boca suya.

¿Pero qué está pasando conmigo? Me he vuelto más sentimental que cualquiera de los que conozco, es como si me hubiera infectado con una enfermedad mortal que cambia mi forma de ser paulatinamente.

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	7. Labor de Trabajo

**Hola, yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de este querido fic**

 **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **la historia es totalmente mía n.n**

* * *

LABOR DE TRABAJO

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde el día en que Sasuke se encontró con aquella extraña chica de cabello rosa y linda sonrisa. Se encontraba sentado pensante sobre su escritorio con las manos juntas debajo de la barbilla apoyadas sobre los codos, una montaña de papeles se alzaba del lado derecho pero el joven Uchiha solo tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto de la puerta frente a él. Suspiro sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió dejando ver al joven Uzumaki Naruto, mano derecha y vicepresidente de Uchiha Corp. Naruto camino directo al escritorio y azoto las manos contra él con el ceño fruncido y hasta se podría jurar que sus ojos eran rojos y parecidos a los del mismo demonio de nueve colas de la mitología japonesa.

– ¡ya estoy harto! – le grito en cara el Uzumaki y el Uchiha solo levanto la vista al recién llegado

– ¿de tu presencia? – pregunto arqueando la ceja – Yo también – finalizo y volvió su mirada a donde se encontraba antes

– no teme – suspiro el rubio – de que te la pases encerrado aquí – quito las manos del escritorio y cruzo los brazos

– es mi vida dobe – rechisto el Uchiha

– pero llevas retrasado en el papeleo de la empresa más de una semana – contesto Naruto señalando la montaña de papeles sin tocar – tu nunca harías eso

– siempre hay una primera vez

– ¿qué es lo que te pasa teme? – ahora si se estaba preocupando – puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos – el Uchiha suspiro y por fin se movió de la posición en la que estaba

– he estado teniendo sueños… extraños

– TEME! Acaso tu… – fue interrumpido cuando una carpeta llena de papeles le dio en la cara

– ¡no se esos sueños Utsuratonkachi! – grito rojo el azabache – sueño con una pelirrosa que conocí hace unas semanas

– Sasuke – Naruto negó con la cabeza – esos sueños son para adolescentes calenturientos tú ya tienes casi 24 años

– ya te dije que no son esa clase de sueños – contesto Sasuke con cansancio

– ¿entonces?

– solo la veo sonreír o hablándome, pero no escucho lo que me dice y… después aparece un niño… es como verme al espejo, pero a la edad de tres o cuatro años, a veces es una niña igual de esa edad y con cabello y ojos negros.

– vaya – Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la oficina de su amigo – pero ¿dices que solo la has visto una vez?

– si, al salir del hospital, ella le dio un golpe a mi carro con la puerta del suyo

– ¿entonces solo la viste una vez y fue cobrándole por el golpe? – pregunto burlón el de ojos azules

– no le cobre nada, ella… – suspiro el Uchiha – ella estaba embarazada

– ¿no le cobraste porque estaba embarazada? eso no te lo ha impedido otras veces, realmente eres un desalmado a veces

– algo hizo que yo no le reclamara, cuando la vi tuve la sensación de querer protegerla

– talvez fue por lo que acababas de pasar

– eso pensé yo, pero después comenzaron estos sueños y ya no sé qué pensar

– sí que estás grave

– saldré a comer… – se levantó de su asiento – me dará tiempo para despejar mi cabeza

– que te diviertas – le despidió su amigo mientras lo veía salir de la oficina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _En un hermoso jardín se pueden ver a dos personas sentadas en una banca debajo de un árbol con frondosas hojas y pequeñas flores rosas brotando de las ramas, el viento soplaba agitando los cabellos de la mujer sentada bajo el árbol haciendo que estos taparan su cara, el joven a su lado formaba en su cara una sonrisa traviesa mientras quitaba los cabellos de la cara de la mujer. Sus cabellos rosas se sentían tan sedosos en la mano del joven pelinegro que este los acaricio para poder guardar su textura en la memoria "Sasuke-kun" su nombre hizo que prestara atención a la mujer, miro sus ojos color jade y quedo hipnotizado con ellos, ella sonreía, siempre le sonreía… la risa de un niño llamo su atención… ella se levantó y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, ambos lo miraron… se veían tan felices que quiso ir con ellos._

Se despertó y llevo sus brazos a la cara tapando con ellos sus ojos

– otra vez ese sueño, esta vez fue el niño… que rayos significa? – se sentó al borde de la cama viendo a la nada – Talvez quiero verla otra vez

– ¡Sasuke-chan! – se escuchó el grito de una mujer

Sasuke seguía en casa de sus padres aun después de haber acabado el asunto de Karin, ¿por qué? Bueno, esa pregunta se la hacía él todos los días cuando su madre iba a levantarlo para que bajara a desayunar.

Sasuke se vistió y bajo ante el llamado de su madre, al llegar al recibidor vio a los padres de Karin y la hermana mayor de esta frente a sus padres e Itachi, frunció la mirada cuando llego frente a ellos.

– Sasuke – hablo Tayuya, hermana mayor de Karin

– ¿qué hacen aquí? – escupió las palabras con rencor

– vinimos a… – iba a hablar el padre de las pelirrojas

– no me interesa a que han venido – Sasuke dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

– Sasuke-chan – regaño su madre

– estaré en la biblioteca – dijo y salió de allí

Los padres de Karin había ido a pedir disculpas por los problemas causados por su hija, Sasuke no quiso estar presente así que solo hablaron los Minazuki con los Uchiha mayores e Itachi, al parecer ellos no sabían nada de lo que Karin había planeado, solo su hija mayor, Tayuya, que fue la que les había contado todo los sucedido, los Minazuki pusieron nombre y apellido al pequeño niño para poder darle una despedida apropiada "Minazuki Tenshi" así él podría irse en paz y ellos siempre lo verían como su querido nieto. Sasuke escucho todo recargado detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca, al escuchar lo que hablaban volvieron a él las palabras de Karin cuando hablo la última vez con ella y después, el encuentro con la pelirrosa.

– ¿porque sigues en mi memoria?… Sakura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari era la afortunada secretaria de presidencia en Uchiha Corp. Todos los días llegaba puntual a su hora de entrada y en cuanto tocaba su asiento el intercomunicador de su escritorio sonaba.

– Temari, trae de favor mi café – se escuchó del otro lado del intercomunicador

– claro Uchiha-san – contesto la rubia

– y un paquete de donas de chocolate – se volvió a escuchar

Hace un par de meses que Sasuke tenía innumerables antojos no propios de él, en su mayoría eran cosas dulces, cosa que todos sabían de sobra que el Uchiha odiaba, cuando el personal se enteró de que esperaba un hijo lo vieron de forma normal pues muchos padres llegan a sufrir síntomas propios de un embarazo aun por más tiempo que la propia madre, pero después de que se ventilara el hecho de que la Minazuki le había tendido una trampa sus antojos siguieron y se hicieran aún más extraños para la joven secretaria

– ¿Temari sigues ahí? – se escuchó una vez más la voz de su jefe

– sí señor, enseguida le traigo lo que pidió – dijo terminando de acomodar sus cosas

– deja las donas, que sean mejor dangos – pidió el Uchiha

– claro Uchiha- san

– ¿el teme sigue con sus antojos? – escucho delante de ella la inconfundible voz del vicepresidente

– si, de hecho, son más seguidos – contesto apurada la rubia

– ya me está preocupando, ¿no será que contrajo alguna rara enfermedad?

– al principio pensé que era por lo de Karin-san, pero después de que me entere de que…– titubeo – bueno eso, deje la idea de lado

– ya pasaron dos meses de que eso termino así que no creo que sea

– ¿usted no sabe nada de lo que podría ser?

– no, pasare a verlo a ver que le saco – dijo el Uzumaki y entro a la oficina de presidencia

– Temari sabes que, mejor trae las donas y los dangos también – volvió a escuchar la voz del azabache en el intercomunicador

– si señor – suspiro y encamino su ida a la cafetería

– no – Temari se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo el aparato – mejor ya no traigas nada, saldré yo a comprar todo – nuevamente suspiro y regreso a su escritorio

– si señor – contesto y enseguida lo vio salir a toda prisa de la oficina.

Sasuke salió del edificio directo al estacionamiento y emprendió marcha al centro comercial más grande donde seguro encontraría varios locales de comida y antojos de todas clases, abrió la puerta del auto apresuradamente y está choco estrepitosamente con el de al lado

– deberías tener más cuidado – escucho la voz de una mujer, así que bajo inmediatamente

– lo siento mucho – dijo una vez que llego frente a ella

– jajaja espero que el encontrarnos así no se nos haga costumbre – la miro y no pudo creer que nuevamente la viera, seguía igual de hermosa y esa sonrisa lo seguía hipnotizando

– tu…

– Haruno Sakura – dijo ella al ver que no decía nada mas – llámame Sakura

– Uchiha Sasuke – contesto el azabache – llámame solo Sasuke

– está bien Sasuke-kun – esa forma de llamarlo lo hizo sentir un no sé qué dentro de el

– pagare lo del golpe – hablo Sasuke después de unos segundos

– no te preocupes – contesto ella – de cierta forma te lo debo – sonrió y el solo pudo mirarla de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de algo

– sigues…

– ¿embarazada? Sí – dijo llevando su mano al bajo vientre – estoy en mis últimos días

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	8. Es el

**hola de nuevo**

 **lamento si no actualizo mas rápido pero hay circunstancias fuera de mi alcance y bueno... bla bla bla**

 **espero que leer mi historia les este gustando tanto como a mi me da gusto escribirla**

 **les traigo el capitulo 8 de este fic**

 **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

EL ES

 _¿Estoy dormida? gracias a kami fue un sueño, casi me da un infarto el ver a ese chico, nunca pensé volver a verlo, pero en ese momento lo reconocí inmediatamente._

– Ino

 _¿fue un sueño? Alguien me está hablando_

– Ino-san

 _Por favor díganme que fue un sueño, me duele la cabeza, creo que me golpee con algo_

– ¿Uchiha-san?

– soy yo

– Sakura-sama despertó, quiere verlo

 _La voz de ese hombre, la reconozco, no por favor no, ¿acaso él se dio cuenta de que son sus hijos? ¿Sakura lo sabrá?_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

– ¡frentona! – Ino despertó con un grito sentándose de un salto en la camilla donde estaba

Al parecer la habían llevado a una de las habitaciones del hospital cuando se había desmallado, miro a todos lados y vio a Sai junto a una enfermera en la puerta de la habitación estaba el rubio amigo del pelinegro causante de su desmallo, al parecer este había salido pues el rubio miraba hacia afuera.

– hermosa, ¿ya te sientes bien? – la voz de Sai la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a verlo

– ¿dónde está? – susurro al pelinegro frente a ella

– ¿Dónde está quién? – él contestó del mismo modo

– la frentona, el tipo, ¿Dónde están?

Sai volteo a mirar la puerta por donde se había ido el mencionado y pudo ver que el rubio también había salido de la habitación, la enfermara se retiró también para dejar hablar a los dos presentes.

– ¿lo conoces? –pregunto Sai a su amiga

– es el – contesto la Yamanaka provocando duda en Sai

– ¿quién es él?

– el papá – Ino seguía contestando sin contestar

– Papá?

– de los hijos de Sakura – ahora si ya entendía un poco de lo que estaba diciendo la rubia

– pensé que había sido una IA

– lo fue, pero él fue el donador – Ino señalo a la puerta dando a entender que el pelinegro Uchiha era el donador de la muestra que uso la Haruno para su embarazo

– ¿cómo lo sabes?

– porque la muestra sin nombre era de el

– ¿enserio? —Sai parecía sorprendido – Ya había llegado a pensar que era yo el padre – Ino abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que el hombre frente a si había dicho.

– ¿porque dices eso? – pregunto acercando su cuerpo a el que estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de su cama.

– bueno… – explico el pelinegro – una vez yo deje una muestra sin nombre – dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

– ¡¿que tu hiciste qué?!

– necesitaba dinero, pero no quería que supieran que era mía

– ¿y para que querías tu dinero? – pregunto con mirada acusadora

– tus vacaciones no fueron gratis – respondió Sai como si nada

– ¡Sai!

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura

La Haruno acababa de despertar unos minutos atrás de la anestesia que le habían administrado, al despertar lo primero que pidió a la enfermera fue que la dejara ver a sus bebes, esta salió de la habitación regresando enseguida con una cuna con los dos niños y la pelirrosa tomo a uno en brazos mientras la enfermera tomaba al otro y se lo acerco para que pudiera mirar a los dos. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas mujeres

– ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto el chico en el marco de la puerta

– Sasuke-kun – sonrió Sakura al verlo y asintió para que el joven pudiera pasar

– la enfermera me dijo que querías verme – dijo el chico acercándose a la Haruno y una vez quedo al lado de la cama Sakura respondió

– quiero darte las gracias – dijo ella y le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que los dejara solos, esta solo dejo al bebe de nuevo en la cuna y la acerco al lado de la pelirrosa para que pudiera acceder a ella fácilmente y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– no tienes porque – contesto Sasuke y miro a los niños – ya conociste a ambos

– si, quien iba a decir que en realidad eran dos – dijo feliz y mirando a quien aún tenía en brazos

– _de cierta forma yo lo sabía_ – pensó Sasuke

– ven – dijo tomándole la mano – te los presentare formalmente

– ¿estás segura? – pregunto indeciso y con algo de nervios – realmente yo no soy nada de ellos

– gracias a ti ellos están aquí – dijo tranquilamente la Haruno – me acompañaste y fuiste un gran soporte para mí en esos momentos

– Hmp – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado, Sakura rio por lo bajo

– mira – dijo acercando a Sasuke el bulto rosado que tenía en brazos – ella es Sarada – continuo una vez Sasuke tomo a niña en brazos – di hola linda – Sasuke miro a la niña y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla abrir sus ojitos para el – y él es Daisuke – continuo la pelirrosa tomando en brazos al niño que la enfermera había dejado en la cuna

– ¿Daisuke? – pregunto el Uchiha mirando a la Haruno, ese nombre le sonaba a algo

– es… en honor a ti – contesto la pelirrosa con un ligero rubor

– ¿a mí? –pregunto sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo algo cálido lo invadió totalmente

– sí, espero no te moleste – le dijo mirándolo

– claro que no – Sasuke acerco su mano al pequeño y este tomo uno de sus dedos aparentándolo con fuerza, le pareció verse a sí mismo en ese niño

El Uchiha se cacheteo en la mente, no podía estar pensando en cosas como esas, en primer lugar, apenas conocía a la madre y en segundo lugar esos niños ya tenían un padre y no era el, suspiro, el ver a esos niños le removía algo en el interior, para el eran los niños más hermosos que había visto y eso es algo que a él le parecía nunca en su vida llegaría a pensar, el Sasuke de antes desaparecía frente a esas dos personitas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el pequeño soltó su dedo, lo miro a él y enseguida a su hermana, eran como dos gotas de agua, si no tuvieran mantas de diferente color nunca sabría cuál era cual, sonrió para sí mismo al notar que la niña lo seguía mirando con curiosidad.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a una rubia de ojos azules seguida de un chico pálido de sonrisa calmada

– ¡Sakura! – grito la rubia lanzándose a la Haruno para abrazarla, teniendo cuidado con el niño que ella tenía en brazos

– ¿Ino? ¿Sai? – miro confundida Sakura a ambos recién llegados

– ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Sai señalando al Uchiha en la habitación

– sí, bueno… – trato de explicar la Haruno – nos hemos visto varias veces – el Uchiha miro receloso al pelinegro que seguía sonriente y este se le acerco.

– soy Sai, el papá – dijo extendiendo la mano – muchas gracias por traer a mi esposa aquí – ante esto Sasuke relajo la mirada y respondió el saludo aun con la niña en brazos

– de nada

– ¿sabes quién es? – pregunto la rubia a la pelirrosa

– Uchiha Sasuke – contesto ella como si nada y la rubia puso cara de miedo

– pero lo otro – dijo inmediatamente

– cerda, explícate – contesto ya cansada la Haruno

– nos darías unos minutos por favor? – pregunto Ino al Uchiha y este se acercó a la cuna para dejar a la niña

– claro – dijo una vez dejando a la bebe y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

una vez afuera el Uchiha Ino suspiro y miro a Sai para que tomara asiento al igual que ella, Sakura miro a ambos, no entendía lo que estaba pasando así que también suspiro y en primer lugar miro al pelinegro al que le dirigió una mirada de enojo recordando lo que acababa de hacer momentos atrás.

* * *

 **Por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el cap completo les pido lo lean alli n.n**

 **la dirección esta en mi perfil**

 **gracias por su comprencion**


	9. Vida y Rutina

VIDA Y RUTINA

Como todas las mañanas llego a su lugar de trabajo e inmediatamente el intercomunicador sonó, ese jefe suyo parecía tener la capacidad de ver a través de las paredes para saber a qué hora llegaba exactamente.

– Temari – se escuchó la voz del Uchiha

– si señor – contesto ella con la voz más amable que pudo salir de su boca

– tráeme un café sin azúcar – ¿solo eso? Talvez volvería a llamar pidiendo algo mas

– claro señor, ammm algo mas – insistió para no tener que dar doble vuelta como solía hacerlo, pero desde una semana atrás curiosamente eso ya no pasaba

– solo eso – fue todo lo que dijo, ella suspiro y se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe cuando vio caminar hacia su lugar al joven rubio amigo de su jefe

– ¿de nuevo con los antojos? – pregunto el de ojos azules

– buenos días Uzumaki-san – saludo Temari cortésmente – ammm no de hecho hoy solo me ha pedido un café si azúcar

– ¿sin azúcar? – pregunto extrañado, talvez ya se había acostumbrado a la ingesta diaria de azúcar del Uchiha

– sí, últimamente me lo pedía con crema o incluso un capuchino acompañado de algo más pero hoy solo ha sido eso – se puso el dedo en la barbilla – desde hace una semana que ya no me pide nada dulce

– ha vuelto a la normalidad – suspiro el rubio

– me temo que si – contesto la chica con pesar, de alguna forma su ingesta de azúcar solía hacerlo más soportable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿estarás de vacaciones? – pregunto la rubia

En el hospital central de Konoha dos chicas terminaban de guardar un montón de ropa en una maleta, una de ellas pelirrosa de hermosos ojos jade, cargaba a un bebe de cabello negro envuelto en una manta azul, lo media de un lado a otro tratando de dormirlo mientras su amiga rubia de ojos azules hacia un esfuerzo por cerrar la maleta desbordante.

– por lo menos un mes – contesto la pelirrosa a la pregunta que anteriormente había hecho la rubia

– ¿después de las que te tomaste en el hospital? – pregunto de nuevo Ino cuando al fin pudo cerrar la maleta

– solo fue una semana Ino – reprocho Sakura deteniendo el movimiento de sus brazos pues él bebe ya se había quedado dormido

– solo estuviste acostada – bromeo la Yamanaka

– era necesario… – suspiro la pelirrosa – a pesar de que mis niños no han tenido ni un problema insistieron en que me quedara en observación, por lo de la cesárea y eso – dejo al niño en el cunero y ayudo a la Yamanaka a llenar otra maleta

– pero mira nada más estas hermosuras – Ino se acercó al cunero en el que antes había dejado la pelirrosa al bebe y admiro a los gemelos plácidamente durmiendo uno al lado del otro – vaya que se parecen a su padre, sus genes son fuertes – exclamo al verlos detenidamente

– ni me lo digas – suspiro la madre – lo recuerdo cada que los veo

– me parece extraño que no se le haya pasado por la cabeza que él era el padre – dijo Ino reacomodándose en su lugar y llevando los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja

– Ino – la miro su amiga – nadie va paseando por ahí viendo niños que de casualidad se parecen a ti y pensando inmediatamente que son tus hijos

– jeje

– además con lo que dijo Sai es imposible que lo haya pensado siquiera – dijo Sakura volviendo a lo suyo

– tienes razón – termino la conversación la rubia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto entro como si nada a la oficina de presidencia y vio a su mejor amigo inmerso en papeles que firmar como lo era normalmente desde hacía un mes, el joven vivía solo para su trabajo. Se quedó viéndolo durante unos segundos y al ver que el azabache no se percataba o más bien lo ignoraba frunció el ceño y se acercó al escritorio azotando las manos sobre el llevándose consigo varios papeles.

– ¡teme! – grito el rubio

– dobe – contesto tranquilamente el azabache

– ¡teme!

– dobe

– ¡teme te estoy hablando! – grito aún más fuerte logrando que el pelinegro dejara de escribir

– yo también – dijo sin mirarlo

– mírame cuando te hablo – el azabache alzo la mirada

– ¿qué quieres Naruto? – dejo el lapicero que estaba usando y cruzo los brazos acomodándose en su silla, Naruto estaba parado frente a él y también relajo la mirada

– toma – extendió a él una hoja blanca tamaño carta en la que se podía apreciar un escrito a mano

– ¿qué es esto? – a leguas podía decir que el rubio la había escrito pues podía diferenciar a kilómetros su mala letra, para su suerte tenia años de práctica descifrando sus jeroglíficos.

– una invitación idiota – dijo el rubio volteando la mirada

– y si es idiota para que me la das

– el idiota eres tu – le reclamo el de ojos azules – la invitación es para ti

– te casas – dijo mirando de nuevo la hoja

– así es – sonrió el rubio

– pero aquí dice que será dentro de un – dijo viéndolo – ¿porque me la das con tanta anticipación?

– obvio no es la invitación oficial – respondió el rubio – aun no mando a hacerlas, solo quería avisarte porque como eres – suspiro – necesito decirte con esta anticipación para que agendes el día

– Hmp

– además – pareció titubear un poco y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo

– mm

– Hinata quiere que sea hasta después de que nazca – rio entre dientes

– ¿nazca? – por primera vez en su vida el azabache no entendía nada

– … – el rubio no decía nada y entonces lo comprendió

– tu…

– si – el rubio sonrió a mas no poder y el pelinegro esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

– así que por eso a Hinata no le queda otra que casarse contigo – dijo burlonamente

– ¿qué insinúas teme?

– que siento pena por ella

– eres un … – Naruto casi se le avienta, pero el azabache lo abrazo

– felicidades Naruto – el devolvió el abrazo

– gracias Sasuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un llanto resonó por la casa Haruno, Sakura se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de sus niños, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que los vio por primera vez y cada día se enamoraba más de ellos.

* * *

 **Como ya había mencionado anteriormente, cambie de lugar mis fics a mi blog, las razones son un tanto complicadas de explicar, solo espero que me comprendan y sigan apoyando esta y mis demás historias como hasta ahora**

 **De verdad les agradezco su comprencion, lamento los inconvenientes y los invito a leer este capitulo completo en mi blog, la dirección esta en mi perfil y por si las dudas la vuelvo a poner**

sueuzumaki,blogspot,com

 **solo cambien las comas por puntos**

 **como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**

 **Sue se despide n.n**


	10. Inevitable

INEVITABLE

Pov Sakura

Otro día de duro trabajo, como siempre mi día comenzaba a las cinco de la mañana cuando sonaba el despertador, me daba un baño para despertarme completamente y me vestía. Mis niños aun dormían plácidamente en sus cunas y no me gustaba despertarlos, pero así tenía que ser, bañaba y cambiaba a cada uno de ellos, tomaba su pañalera y salíamos de casa rumbo al hospital.

De camino ambos bostezaban buscando dormir de nuevo, pero todo eso se les pasaba al llegar y dejarlos en la guardería donde veían a todos sus amiguitos y salían corriendo tras ellos, casi me sentía abandonada, después de verlos jugando por unos segundos, saludaba a todas las enfermeras a cargo del turno matutino en la guardería y después de despedirme de mis amores salía rumbo a mi oficina donde seguramente pilas de papeles por firmar me esperaban.

El día podía ser rutinario, papeles por firmar, operaciones por autorizar, visitas de familiares disgustados por las atenciones de sus pacientes, médicos reclamando por la actitud de los familiares y una que otra cirugía que requería mi ayuda.

De vez en cuando salía a Mangekyo el hospital privado con el que teníamos algunas alianzas por así decirlo, visitar aquel hospital significaba ver a Itachi, el hermano del padre de mis hijos, y él me lo recordaba, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan parecidos? ¿Qué diría si supiera que es tío? No me gustaba pensar en eso, no me gustaba tener que guardar secretos, pero no podía permitir que existiera la posibilidad de que me separaran de mis dos amores.

Todos los días visitaba a Tsunade-sinshou en la clínica, ella ama a mis niños, los ve como sus nietos, aunque no le gusta sentirse abuela ella dice que hace una excepción por ellos, según ella la primera palabra de los gemelos fue "baba" (puede significar abuela en japonés) aunque sabemos que esos solo era balbuceos no quisimos romper su ilusión, más que nada para evitar su enojo

Los días podían pasarse volando, terminaba agotada al final de mi jornada, pero había algunos días, como hoy, que tenía que quedarme más de lo previsto por alguna emergencia, estos días son el doble de pesados y para una madre soltera que aún tiene que llegar a casa a hacer varios quehaceres domésticos pueden ser mortales, es por eso que al medio día tomo una pequeña siesta sin que nadie se dé cuenta, excepto Ino, ella parece adivina.

– durmiendo otra vez ¿he? – escuche su voz burlona cruzando la puerta

Ino seguía siendo mi mejor amiga después de tantos años, ella fue mi asistente personal por un tiempo, pero decidió terminar su carrera como médico después de haberla abandonado por unos años y ahora era una gran doctora, aun así, ella seguía ayudándome mucho en las tareas de oficina.

– calla Ino, tú ya puedes irte – le dije con voz adormilada

– solo vine a dejarte esto – escuché un sonoro golpe sobre el escritorio – son expedientes de las altas de hoy, tienes que firmarlas

– déjalas ahí, lo are más tarde

– hoy volveré una hora por la noche para revisar a la señora Okinawa así que puedes dejarlos sobre el escritorio y los archivare por ti – escuche su voz alejándose

– gracias – le dije y traté de volver a conciliar el sueño

– me voy, nos vemos mañana – por fin la escuche salir de la oficina

– hasta luego

Después de volver a la vida luego de mi sueño reparador vuelvo a las andadas hasta que es la hora de salir.

Dando las once de la noche es hora de salir a la libertad, es duro ser la directora de un concurrido y atareado hospital, menos mal que la guardería está abierta para el personal las 24 horas del día, mis niños han de estar dormidos, que pena me da ir a despertarlos ahora, pero es tiempo de ir a casa.

Me dirigí primero a las duchas a darme un buen baño y quitarme esta ropa sucia, después de eso fui directo a la guardería donde me encontré con Kurenai, la enfermera a cargo esta noche, Daisuke y Sarada dormían al lado de otros niños, al parecer habían caído rendidos después de un día ajetreado.

Le pedí de favor a Kurenai que me ayudara con uno de los niños para poder llevarlos al auto y después de que pidiera ayuda a una de sus compañeras para que vigilara a los niños me acompaño al auto con Sarada en brazos y yo llevaba a Daisuke, acomodamos a los niños en las sillas de seguridad, ambos seguían dormidos, vaya que son de sueño pesado, le agradecí y por fin fuimos directo a casa.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, las calles a esta hora están casi vacías, solo se veían uno o dos autos cada cierto tiempo, después de unos minutos manejando divise la casa y sentí un tremendo alivio, dormiría como un bebe, justo cuando estacione el auto una llamada entro a mi celular, saque el teléfono de mi bolsa y mire la pantalla, era de Ino así que baje del auto y conteste fuera para no despertar a los niños.

– Sakura, tienes que regresar ahora – escuche que dijo apenas conteste

* * *

Para seguir leyendo visita mi blog

sueuzumaki,blogspot,mx

solo cambia las comas por puntos n.n


	11. Instinto de padre

INSTINTOS DE PADRE

Pov Sasuke

¿A esto me he rebajado?

Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, presidente de una inmensa y prestigiada compañía rebajado a mensajero o peor que eso, a repartidor de comida… ¿Por qué? Pues porque mi madre en complot con mi querida cuñadita no quería salir a altas horas de la noche a dejar la cena a su querido hijo mayor y marido porque el necio quiso quedarse hasta estas horas que según porque había un grave accidente… ¿Qué no para eso había tantos hospitales públicos?

Salí molesto de casa de mi madre, esa gran mansión en medio de una exclusiva residencial… ¿para eso me había llamado? Llamo a mi departamento diciendo que era una urgencia que estuviera lo antes posible en su casa, llegando me aventó un obento alegando que lo llevara lo antes posible al hospital donde estaba mi hermano trabajando, cuando pregunte porque no iba su mujer esta dijo que tenía mucho que hacer cuidando al pequeño Shisui, mi sobrino, y mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el segundo tiempo de su partido esperado con ansias durante toda la semana.

Bufe, ante la mirada asesina de mi madre no había nada que pudiera hacer, subí a mi auto y arranque inmediatamente, las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, una que otra luz se asomaba por entre las avenidas, pronto vi un auto parado frente a una luz verde, no avanzaba y al ver las luces intermitentes supuse que no lo aria así que pase a un lado y seguí mi camino, justo una calle después el semáforo en rojo me hizo parar así que lo hice, aproveche el tiempo para maldecir en silencio mi suerte cuando un chillido metálico hizo que volteara instintivamente hacia atrás, lo que vi me hizo abrir los ojos como nunca antes, un auto rodando velozmente hacia mí, el golpe fue duro, gracias al cinturón de seguridad y las bolsas de aire los golpes fueron menos de los que podrían haber sido… los oídos me zumbaban, el cuerpo me dolía y mi vista estaba borrosa.

Como pude me quite el cinturón y salí del ato, pude ver el vehículo que me había impactado, por el color supuse inmediatamente que era el mismo que vi parado una cuadra antes, estaba casi destrozado, con la vista borrosa tuve que ir un poco despacio, cuando llegue a él trate de averiguar si había alguien consiente, el sonido en mis oídos aun no llegaba bien, pero logre escuchar un llanto, al parecer de un infante.

– ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunte un poco alto, si yo no escuchaba bien, imagine que el conductor tampoco

– ayuda…. – escuche en un lejano murmullo – Mi hijo…. No esta – era la voz de una mujer

Pude divisar la silueta de la mujer, una madre a juzgar por el insistente llanto que provenía del auto, busqué mi teléfono entre mis ropas, por suerte seguía funcionando a pesar de que tenía golpes, marqué el único número que se me vino a la cabeza.

– Itachi – grite apenas escuche el "hola"

– _Sasuke, ¿porque gritas? – me pregunto el_

– necesito una ambulancia… – dije sin trabas

– _¿qué sucedió? – no dejaba de preguntar – ¿Estás bien?_

– estoy bien – contesté lo más calmado que pude – pero al parecer hay una mujer herida…

– _la mandare enseguida, dame la dirección_

– estoy cerca, a unas cuadras por la avenida principal daté prisa – colgué y volví a acercarme a la mujer, su voz cada vez era más débil

– ayude primero a mi niña – suplico la mujer

– no se preocupe, ya vienen en camino – trate de consolarla con mis palabras

– gracias – la escuche decir y callo, al parecer se había desmayado

– no se duerma – le dije y trate de buscar una forma de sacarla del auto – ¿me escucha? No se quede dormida señorita, la ayuda está en camino – seguí insistiendo

A lo lejos el sonido de la ambulancia se escuchó, por suerte estábamos cerca y la ayuda llego rápido, fueron dos ambulancias a ayudar, una de ellas saco a la mujer de su auto y al niño que estaba en él, la otra me dio auxilio a mí, no quise irme hasta que vi que sacaron a la mujer y su hijo, uno de los paramédicos se acercó a mí con cara de preocupación

– el auto de la mujer traía dos sillas para niños, pero solo una niña estaba en el interior

* * *

 **Para seguir leyendo visita mi blog**

 **sueuzumaki,blogspot,com**

 **cambia las comas por puntos**


	12. Paternidad

PATERNIDAD

Pov Sasuke

Itachi había hecho los exámenes necesarios para que pudiera dar mi sangre para Daisuke, afortunadamente y tal como había pensado los exámenes dieron una compatibilidad casi del 100%, sin embargo, los exámenes de paternidad tardarían más de un día así que no había nada que hacer por el momento.

Daisuke acepto bien la operación y las transfusiones que le habían hecho, ahora él estaba fuera de peligro, su salud aun es delicada, pero está estable.

A mí me dieron de alta pasadas unas horas, fui a ver a Daisuke al que solo pude ver por detrás de un enorme cristal, no se le permitían las visitas y lo mantenían sedado para que no tuviera algún dolor, fui también a ver a Sakura quien también tenía un estado delicado, ella estaba inconsciente aun, se le permitían las visitas, pero solo a familiares, pude ver que su amiga la rubia había venido a visitarla, así como también una mujer igual rubia, pero con una gran ejem delantera…. No pude pasar a verla por lo que me resigné a solo mirar por detrás del vidrio una vez que sus visitas se fueron.

Suspire resignado, la única que quedaba era Sarada, pero…

– nos llevaremos a la niña – escuche antes de llegar a la habitación de Sarada, tenía entendido que la niña no tenía más que unos cuantos golpes leves y raspones.

– no creo que sea prudente, aún está en observación – ese era Itachi, estoy seguro de que no dejara que se la lleven y eso me hacía sentir aliviado

– ella no tiene nada – dijo una vez más aquella voz femenina pero claramente firme

– eso aún no lo sabemos – le contesto Itachi, yo sabía que no dejaba ir a la niña por mis sospechas de ser su padre, no la dejaría ir hasta tener una confirmación de los exámenes – aun esperamos los resultados de un par de exámenes.

– no se ha dado autorización para alguna clase de examen doctor Uchiha – dijo aquella mujer, creo que había metido a Itachi en problemas así que avance hasta la puerta y entre

– yo di autorización para esos exámenes – dije una vez entre, pude ver a la mujer que estaba en la habitación, era la mujer rubia de grandes pechos, tenía una mirada de enojo bastante pronunciada y a su lado un hombre mayor de cabello blanco me miraba con una sonrisa, aunque no entendía el porqué de ella.

– ¿y se puede saber con qué autoridad hizo usted eso? – me pregunto la mujer

– con la autoridad que me da ser el padre de esta niña – la mujer me miro con los ojos abiertos del asombro, Itachi volteo a verme con enojo, bien, no sabía todavía si realmente yo era el padre de los niños, pero algo me decía que no debía dudarlo, así que continúe – esta niña no se ira de este hospital hasta que yo lo crea conveniente

– usted no es el padre de los niños, estos niños no tienen padre – me dijo la mujer

– eso es algo imposible Tsunade-sama – hablo Itachi – creo que como médicos sabemos eso – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

– no me refiero a eso – grito con enojo – me refiero a que estos niños son producto de una I – continuo – ¿Cómo es posible que el afirme ser el padre? – pregunto señalándome

– acaso no es evidente el parecido de los niños conmigo – dije con una sonrisa en la cara – además de que si lo duda podemos hacer una prueba de ADN

– si usted resulta ser el padre debe ser porque la muestra usada hace dos años es de usted, lo que le quita cualquier derecho legar para con los niños – respondió Tsunade con enojo – así que no tiene ninguna autoridad para retener a esta niña aquí

La pequeña Sarada que hasta ahora había estado dormida se removió sobre la cama en la que estaba y se sentó en esta, pude ver como tallo sus ojos y los abrió poco a apoco… me miro sin obviamente reconocerme, yo estaba parado exactamente en su primer punto de visión al despertar, me sonrió y sin querer le devolví la sonrisa

– hola papi – dijo apenas le respondí la sonrisa, esa palabra… nuevamente esa palabra, sentí como algo armo un revuelo dentro de mi

– hola pequeña – le respondí después de salir de mi pequeño percance

– Sarada – la mujer rubia fue directo hacia ella – él no es…

– bachan – hablo la pequeña extendiéndole los brazos

– ¿qué pasa?

– mi mami – dijo la niña con un puchero

– tu mama – la rubia claramente no sabía que responderle – ella está trabajando – dijo después de unos segundos

– ella no se ira – dije y salí del lugar

sabía que si decía a los abogados del hospital que había una duda de paternidad de los niños eso los retendría unos días hasta que yo encontrara las pruebas que necesitaba para que esos niños fueran legalmente reconocidos como míos.

Saque de mi bolcillo mi teléfono celular y marque un número que sabía de memoria, aunque no me gustara mucho tener que marcarlo.

– habla Hyuga – escuche la voz de mi "querido" amigo al momento de contestar

– ya lo sé idiota – le conteste – ¿te marque a ti no?

Hyuga Neji había sido mi compañero en la preparatoria, nunca nos habíamos llevado del todo bien, teníamos una relación algo más competitiva, él era un año mayor que yo, pero a pesar de eso compartimos varios momentos en el equipo de futbol de la escuela, ambos como capitanes de equipos contrarios y miembros de la selección escolar. Muy a mi pesar solo me volví capitán de selección hasta que el salió de la escuela.

– ¿qué quieres Sasuke? – la voz del idiota me hizo salir de mis odiados recuerdos preparatorianos

– necesito que me ayudes – suspire, de verdad no quería hacer esto, pero no tenía otra opción

* * *

 **Bien, primero que nada**

 **Lamento la tardanza**

 **Segundo**

 **No podre, como ya se han dado cuenta, actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, por cuestiones de tiempo ya que me encuentro ajetreada últimamente**

 **Tercero**

 **No pienso dejar inconclusas ninguna de mis historias, por esa parte no se preocupen**

 **Cuarto**

 **Que mal s son, no me dejan ningún comentario, se que a alguna que otra persona le molestara la cuestión de que no publico los caps completos aquí, a mi también me molesta pero no se si se los había comentado, es parte de un trato que hice para mantener la paz mundial, ok no la paz mundial pero si mi paz matrimonial XD y un acuerdo es un acuerdo, en fin saben que me pueden comentar tanto aquí como allá y eso me ayuda a tener muchos ánimos para escribir**

 **bueno, eso es todo por mi parte, saben que pueden leer el cap completo en**

 **sueuzumaki,blogspot,mx (cambien , por .)**


	13. ¿Mios o Tuyos? Parte I

¿TUYOS O MIOS? Parte I

– _no Sasuke_ – dijo calmadamente Itachi – _ella entro en coma_

Pov Sasuke

Quede sin palabras a lo que Itachi me dijo, lo escuche llamarme un par de veces, pero simplemente no podía contestarle, no fue sino hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse que reaccione

– Teme, estoy tocando como loco desquiciado a la puerta – era Naruto – pero nada, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? – pregunto, pero yo solo lo miraba, suspire

– voy para allá – contesté a Itachi en el teléfono y colgué

Me levante de mi lugar y camine directo a la salida evadiendo a mi rubio amigo, pero él me tomo del brazo deteniendo mi andar.

– ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto

– al hospital

– ¿hospital? – soltó mi brazo y quedamos ambos de frente – ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado

– y – reaccione – ¿desde cuándo tu tocas a la puerta? – le pregunte sin responder a su pregunta

– bueno – puso una mano tras su nuca – quise ser respetuoso esta vez, ya sabes, con todo lo que está pasando – bajo la mano y relajo los hombros – no quise interrumpirte así nada más en tus pensamientos, pero ya veo que…

– Sakura entro en coma – lo interrumpí

– ¿que? – reacciono abriendo mucho los ojos

– a eso voy al hospital – suspire

– llamare a Hinata-chan – lo vi sacar el celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón

– sí – dije – pero talvez ella ya lo sepa, después de todo está en el hospital ahora ¿no?

– tienes razón – guardo el teléfono – hoy trabaja hasta tarde

Seguí mi camino con el detrás de mí, poco antes de salir del edificio fue llamado por Matsuri así que yo seguí solo hacia el hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegando a Mangekyo, Tenten tenía una nota para mí de parte de Itachi, decía que me esperaba en su oficina.

Me encamine a la oficina de Itachi por los largos pasillos del hospital, la verdad no sé porque Kakashi sigue siendo llamado director general si es mi hermano quien se encarga de todo. Llegue a donde Itachi y pase directamente sin tocar la puerta.

– Itachi – lo llame, él se levantó de la silla detrás del escritorio y camino hasta estar delante de mi

– Sasuke – suspiro cansado – llegaste rápido – me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera mientras caminaba

– ¿qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunte caminando detrás de él, sabia a donde era que nos dirigíamos, a la habitación donde estaba Sakura.

– no lo sabemos – negó moviendo la cabeza – esta mañana estaba estable, sus lecturas eran normales

– pero…

– hace unas horas las lecturas de su sistema comenzaron a ser extrañas – continúo relatando – hicimos varios estudios, esta clínicamente sana, no sabemos que pudo hacer que entrara en coma

– ya veo – dije mirando al suelo

– es cuestión de ella – sin darme cuenta ya estábamos frente al cristal que daba a su habitación, había varias enfermeras dentro – talvez un trauma psicológico durante el accidente

– ¿que pasara con los niños? – pregunte sin dejar de mirar el interior de la habitación

– tenía planeado dar de alta a Sarada una vez que Sakura despertara – dijo – con el problema de la paternidad de los niños era la mejor opción, pero ahora…

– yo me la llevare – le dije interrumpiéndolo

– no puedes hacer eso Sasuke – me dijo mirándome, pero yo seguía con la vista en la pelirrosa que estaba en cama

– los resultados dieron positivos – lo mire – estoy en mi derecho

– la tutora de Sakura pidió que fuera con ella

– lo decidirá un juez entonces – suspire y me encamine de vuelta a la oficina de Itachi

– Sasuke – ahora Itachi iba detrás de mí – la niña no puede quedarse aquí todo este tiempo – me detuve – necesita alguien que vea por ella

– solo será un par de días más Itachi – le dije dando media vuelta – además aquí puede pasar tiempo con los niños de los empleados en la guardería

– está bien – me dijo, al parecer, resignado

– ¿qué hay de Daisuke, como esta? – opte por cambiar de tema

– va progresando mucho – respondió adelantándose a mí y reanudando el andar, pero ahora hacia la habitación de Daisuke –Sarada lo ha visitado en varias ocasiones, pero al parecer esta de mal humor

– entrare a verlo yo – dije decidido

– no creo que sea buena idea – me dijo

– soy su padre – insistí – tal vez reaccioné conmigo al igual que Sarada

– los niños son más quisquillosos que las niñas Sasuke – replico – te lo digo por experiencia – pude ver como un aura depresiva se apoderaba de el

– que Shisui quiera más a su mama debe ser porque tú le haces algo – dije y de pronto el ya no caminaba frente a mi

– no me digas eso – escuché detrás de mí y pude verlo en una esquina, en cuclillas y haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre el azulejo del piso mientras el aura depresiva seguía rodeándolo, suspiré y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación de Daisuke dejándolo atrás

– iré a verlo – dije – mantenme informado de lo que pasé con Sakura

– lo are – escuche que respondió

Llegando a la habitación de Daisuke, las persianas del gran cristal que dejaba ver el interior estaban cerradas, pero pude ver que dentro había varias personas, me dispuse a entrar cuando escuché una vocecita muy conocida para mí.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza (como siempre XD)**

 **enserio que trato de no tardarme tanto pero no puedo TT-TT**

 **Esto pudo ser un poco mas largo, pero aun no terminaba el capitulo y mejor decidí cortarlo en dos para que no pasara mas tiempo sin actualizar, es por eso que dice "parte 1"**

 **No me falta mucho para terminar la parte II pero no se si vaya a tener mucho tiempo para escribir porque me atrace un poco con mis tareas de la escuela y necesito ponerme al corriente**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tanto en FF como en mi blog, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

 **ya saben que por mas que me tarde no dejare de escribir por que es mi pasión y mi alegría hacerlo.**

 **como siempre los invito a seguir leyendo el cap en**

 **sueuzumaki,blogspot,mx**


	14. ¿Míos o Tuyos? Parte II

¿TUYOS O MIOS? Parte II

– su señoría – hablo el Hyuga – Uchiha Sasuke, mi cliente aquí presente – dijo señalando a Sasuke con el folder que traía en manos – pide la custodia de Haruno Sarada y Haruno Daisuke

– ¿con qué derecho? – pregunto Minato

– Es su padre biológico – contesto con firmeza el Hyuga

– ¿tiene pruebas? – Neji asintió con la cabeza

– por supuesto su señoría

– ¡Objeción! – se escuchó el grito interrumpiendo al castaño – esas pruebas no fueron aprobadas por la madre – continuo Tsunade al otro lado de la sala poniéndose de pie

– no hubo necesidad – dijo el Hyuga tranquilamente – los exámenes fueron una prueba colateral para salvar la vida de Haruno Daisuke después del accidente sucedido hace algunas semanas – el de ojos perla miro al estrado y Minato asintió con la cabeza

– Denegada, Hyuga-san explique el contexto en el que fueron hechos los exámenes – pidió el juez

– si su señoría – Neji comenzó a rebuscar en su portafolio las hojas que necesitaba, una vez las encontró comenzó a narrar los hechos – hace unas semanas se suscitó un accidente a las xx:xx horas en donde Haruno Sakura y sus dos hijos fueron víctimas – hizo una pequeña pausa – dado esto Haruno Daisuke sufrió varias lesiones entre las que se encontró una grave hemorragia interna, el mismo día un accidente a las afueras de la ciudad provoco que los bancos de sangre tuvieran una fuerte demanda, lo que llevo a mi cliente Uchiha Sasuke – el aludido asintió con la cabeza – que también estuvo involucrado en el accidente automovilístico de la señorita Haruno, a donar sangre para el infante – pauso

– prosiga – pidió el juez

– si, como es bien sabido y la señora Senju no me dejara mentir – Tsunade solo bufo ante su mansión – la sangre donada para un niño menor a 5 años tiene que pasar por varios exámenes para que sea apta para el infante – espero a que la rubia dijera algo

– así es – contesto esta de mala gana

– es por esto que la sangre de mi cliente a pesar de ser del mismo tipo que la de el niño fue llevada a laboratorios para demostrar la compatibilidad y así poder entregarla para su transfusión, es ahí cuando la compatibilidad de más del 95% llevo a mi cliente a sospechar que el niño y su hermana eran sus hijos

– eso no le da justificaciones para hacer los exámenes de paternidad – reclamo la Senju

– señora Senju, le suplico que se calme – pidió Minato con calma

– bien – esta suspiro

– su señoría – continuo el Hyuga – el señor Uchiha aquí presente al dudar de la paternidad de los niños está en todo su derecho de pedir un examen para comprobarla, todo se hizo bajo la ley y en el archivo que se le entrego con anterioridad están anexados dichos permisos otorgados por el juzgado familiar

– los permisos y solicitudes están en orden – dijo el juez revisando los papeles que le habían sido otorgados

– es por eso que mi cliente está en su total derecho de reclamar la custodia de los gemelos Haruno ahora que su madre esta inhabilitada para hacerlo

– señoría – hablo por fin Lee, abogado de Tsunade – la custodia de los niños ante cualquier accidente ocurrido a la señorita Haruno está en poder de Senju Tsunade

– prosiga Lee-san – accedió Minato

– mi clienta, Senju Tsunade fue la tutora legal de Haruno Sakura después de que los padres de esta murieran – Lee entrego el oficio que acreditaba a Tsunade como tutora de Sakura y por ende sus hijos – es por esto que ante cualquier imprevisto la custodia de sus sobrino-nietos está en su poder, el señor Uchiha no tiene derechos sobre los niños hasta que la señorita Haruno salga de su coma e intervenga en ello.

– una persona en coma puede tardar semanas, meses e incluso años en despertar – intervino Neji – no podemos esperar a que la señorita Haruno despierte, los niños deben estar bajo el cuidado de uno de los padres si es posible y los gemelos Haruno tienen a su padre

– Uchiha no tiene derecho sobre los niños – interrumpió nuevamente la Senju – ellos no tienen un padre, son producto de una inseminación artificial

– no hay ningún dato de ella – hablo esta vez Sasuke cansado de estar callado

– porque Sakura así lo quiso – refuto Tsunade

– silencio por favor, todos a sus asientos – Dijo el juez – Es cierto que no hay ningún archivo de aquella inseminación y en dado caso legalmente esta no existe – continuo Minato – también puede ser que la joven Haruno decidiera no hacer ningún papeleo, ella está en todo su derecho, pero – hizo una pausa – cuando este es el caso no se le puede negar al padre la custodia de los niños.

– señoría tampoco existe alguna evidencia de que Haruno y Uchiha se conociesen – Intervino Lee

– eso es un error Lee-san – Dijo Neji

– prosiga Hyuga-san – concedió Namikaze

– según los archivos, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke acudieron a la misma escuela secundaria – Continuo el Hyuga – las fotografías de la graduación respaldan los hechos

– objeción! eso no quiere decir que ellos se conocieran – alego esta vez Rock Lee

– ha lugar – concedió Minato – prosiga Hyuga-san

– ambos cursaron la misma secundaria y a pesar de que no haya más evidencia no puede negarse ni tampoco afirmarse que hayan tenido una relación – continuo – mi cliente no quiere y está en su derecho de guardarse los detalles de su relación con la señorita Haruno

– ¿tiene algo que añadir la parte demandada? – pregunto Minato

– su señoría – hablo Lee – este juicio tiene una parte faltante, no se puede tomar una decisión sin la señorita Haruno presente – prosiguió calmadamente – ella es la madre de los niños y hasta que despierte la señora Senju tiene la custodia de los niños, no se le puede retirar

– su señoría como bien decía – intervino el Hyuga – a falta de la madre la custodia pasa al familiar sanguíneo más cercano, en este caso su padre

– la señorita Haruno puso como tutora legal de los gemelos a la señora Senju en caso de cualquier incidente – termino Lee

– bien, todas las evidencias y opiniones han sido expuestas – hablo Minato revisando por última vez todo lo que le había sido entregado como evidencia por cada una de las partes, debía admitir que la parte acusadora tenía mucha más que la parte demandada – así que el caso queda suspendido hasta que se llegue a una deliberación por parte de este juez y el grupo de expertos en el tema – suspiro – nos veremos dentro de dos días

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza**

 **Pfff batalle un poco con todo el tema legal en este capitulo y pues es claro que no soy abogada ni nada por el estilo jejeje así como no soy medico para saber de todos los temas médicos que he escrito en este fic, así que cualquier cosa que hayan leído aquí y concuerde con la realidad es mera coincidencia y producto de muchas series de televisión, en fin... para el tema de este cap me apoye un poco en un amigo que si sabe del tema jejeje así que ahí mas o menos trate de ser realista.**

 **Bueno, ahorita estoy de vacaciones, tratare de subir por lo menos un cap de mis otros fics y una vez eso suceda traeré la conti de este... no me linchen! de verdad trato de hacerlo TT^TT Salí hace una semana pero estuve un poco ocupada ya que se atravesó el cumple de mi bebe (cumplió tres hermosos años! *w*) y de mi mami, jejejeje hace tres años mi niña fue el regalo de cumple de su abue... genial ¿no?**

 **Estudio Nutrición, esta info es para la personita que me deseo mucha suerte en mis estudios, Muchas gracias!**

 **Saludines a todos**

 **Se despide Sue**


End file.
